But Where
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have split up, and now he's dropped off the radar. Victoire's worried about him, and the only person she can think of who might know where he is, is her Uncle Harry. Companion piece to Don't Deny Me This.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been around, my life has been hectic and I found out some really exciting news. Anyway I'm back now, and as usual I'm not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. I hope you like it. This is a companion piece to Don't Deny Me This, and can be read on it's own.**

Victoire looked up at the sprawling manor house in front of her and chuckled once again at how filthy rich her uncle was. From what Victoire had seen though her cousins had turned out pretty well balanced, and she guessed that came from her Aunt Ginny, more than anything else. The Weasleys hadn't come from money, and as such they were still pretty frugal with what they did have, even if they didn't need to be anymore.

That was it she needed to stop wasting time. Loitering around outside wasn't going to solve her problem, but at the same time Victoire felt a sense of rising trepidation at confronting her uncle Harry. Things hadn't been smooth on the home front, and Victoire was pretty estranged from her family. Teddy had always been the gel that kept them together, but now he was gone. She might have been the one to walk out of their life, but he always chased after her; Teddy would never let her walk away. But this time he had done. He hadn't followed after her, and now he'd done a disappearing act. Victoire had gone back to their flat, only to find that none of Teddy's belongings were there. He had gone, and the only person Victoire thought he might confide in was Harry.

She raised a pale white hand and knocked on the door, wincing as she heard the giggles of various children. It was sod's law that she'd happened to walk in on a family gathering. Victoire plastered a fake smile on her face as the door creaked open revealing her Aunt Ginny.

"Oh Victoire what a nice surprise," Ginny smiled warmly, ushering her niece through the front door. "Let me take your jacket, come on through. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Victoire shook her head, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. "No I'm fine thank you. Listen is my family here?" she lowered her voice, not wanting Lily to pick up on anything. When Ginny shook her head Victoire visibly relaxed and flashed her aunt a winning smile. "Is Uncle Harry about?"

Ginny nodded once again and led Victoire into the depths of the house. When they reached what looked to be a study Ginny knocked on the door, and ushered Victoire inside.

Harry looked up from his desk, and smiled widely. He stood up and moved to hug Victoire before turning his attention to his wife. "Gin could you go and look after the kids for a bit? I think me and Victoire have many things to discuss."

Ginny nodded and took her leave. Harry then refocused his attentions upon his niece who sunk into the chair in front of Harry's desk. "Now I get the feeling that you want to talk to me about something, so let's have it. There's no point beating about the bush."

Victoire smiled, liking her uncle's straightforwardness. "It's about Teddy. We split up and now he's disappeared. I tried sending him letters but I'm sure he's not read them. They keep coming back to me, see? And I want to find him, to let him know that I didn't mean those awful things I said. Please Uncle Harry, he'd tell you where he was going, I know he would. Do you know where he is?"

Harry sighed, removing his glasses and folding them. "I'm sorry Victoire, but I can't tell you. You know I would if I thought Teddy was in any danger, but he's not. He just needs to get away for a bit." Harry's expression softened slightly. "I'm not saying that he's not going to come back. He could be back in a week or a month, and there's always a chance he may come back to you yet. But this is a decision that Teddy needs to make on his own, and he wouldn't appreciate your interference. Just be patient Victoire."

She nodded slowly, chewing on her lower lip. "I guess you're right, but still … I just want to see him and make things right."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "I understand Vic. But only time and patience will be your friends here. Just give him time. You'll work it out eventually."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**


End file.
